One Night
by KatInTheHat-007
Summary: Hermione has a choice to make. Can she make the right choice for her?


"S-stop." Hermione pleaded, backing away from a deranged Snatcher. He had a wicked smile on his pale face, making Hermione's stomach churn. He was older... Much older. She didn't recognize him.

"What's the matter, Mudblood?" He spat, cornering her into a tree. "Not into having a little fun?"

She stared into his black eyes that matched his hair so well. "I'm warning you…" She pulled out her wand with a shaky hand and shoved it into his face. So much for that Gryffindor bravery, she scolded herself.

He smirked, snatching her wand right out of her hand and throwing it behind him.

She watched him do this in bewilderment, before returning her eyes to him. "I'll scream." She crossed her arms, not wanting to show any more fear.

They were somewhere in the woods that Hermione didn't recognize, and no one was around. But surely someone would hear? It _was_ mid-day. Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight.

How did she get there, you may ask? She was being foolish, really. She had gotten into a_ bit_ of an argument with Ronald, and she stormed off the campground, past the invisibility barriers. Hermione remembered being so angry that she didn't care.

She hadn't even realized she had ran for about 10 minutes before she ran into the Snatcher.

She considered diving for her wand, but she would never make it…

"Oh, scream." He cast a silencing charm, smirking all the while. "It makes it all the more enjoyable, really." He stopped a step away from the shaking seventeen year old, surveying her. She was wearing an over-sized muggle sweatshirt, jeans, and hiking boots.

"Is this what you did to that young Hufflepuff?" She was trying to stall for time, looking around her surroundings franticly. "Until she fought back?" She said, trying to keep herself from sounding scared.

He chuckled softly, closing the space between them. This abrupt action scared her, causing her to jump and making the sweatshirt fell off her shoulder. He eyed her bare shoulder, smiling.

Returning his eyes back to hers, he twirled a finger through her hair. "You talk with such venom, my sweet. It's wonder you're not in Slytherin. And I see you've read about us Snatchers in the prophet." He smirked, mostly talking to himself, moving his hand down to her collar bone, stroking it with his finger.

Her breathing was even heavier. "Why?" She asked simply, not knowing what else to say. She watched his finger with a look of distaste.

He smiled. "I figured I deserve to have my fun before turn you in. And besides, you're the loveliest Mudblood I've ever seen." He whispered into her ear. She could practically _hear_ his smirk.

"You really think you could do this in the middle of the woods? Are you _really_ that thick?" She asked, brow raised.

"No one comes here. Give in, sweetheart. Enjoy it." He smirked. "No one will know."

She shuddered. She was beginning to panic. It wasn't like she could just run away, he could easily stun her- or worse.

"Please… _please_." She pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, now." The vile man said, surprisingly gentle. "You need to enjoy this, your first time only happens once." She cried a bit harder.

He snaked his hands down to hers and placed them around his shoulders, smiling down at her. She yanked her arms down and crossed them across her chest defiantly.

"Last chance to cooperate, love." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her. She turned her head away, huffing as if she were annoyed, making his teeth dig into her cheek. She was more scared than anything.

The Snatcher recoiled, stepping back from her slightly.

"Alright, Mudblood. You had your _chance_." He raised his wand, smirking at the quick rise and fall of Hermione's chest.

What was he going to do? Stun me? She wanted to cry more, but she stayed strong, looking him dead in the eye.

"Imperio." Her eyes widened. Oh Merlin, help me now…

She felt like she was floating. Floating away from her body, away from her problems. She felt tired. She felt… good. Great, really.

"You're going to fuck me, Hermione Granger."

She realized what was going on. She latched on to reality, and attempted to regain control of her body.

"And you're going to love it."

She felt her body abide to his wishes. She felt tension build in her core, reacting to his demands.

NO! She screamed. STOP! PLEASE! No one could hear her. In her mind, her vocal chords were breaking. In reality, she was moaning into his neck.

But she was so _tired_. Why not just give into the nice man's words?

STOP IT HERMIONE.

Mulciber took a step back and looked at Hermione. "Strip. Now."

She felt her body back up and begin to remove her shirt, slowly. He licked his lips and stared. STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! She was crying, in her mind. Crying, screaming, kicking, shouting.

She had reached her bellybutton when another Snatcher showed up. "Kane?!" The Snatcher's concentration gave out, causing the spell to lose grip of Hermione's control. Kane? Was that is name?

"Scabior!" Kane sneered.

Hermione fell to the ground, in a daze. She lifted up her hand, and stared at it. When she realized it was her doing and not Kane's, she sprinted away from him, grabbing her wand. The Silencing Charm wore off too.

The man with the name Scabior simply reached out and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. Her arms were stuck between herself and him, along with her wand. She couldn't use it.

Scabior was undoubtedly handsome, but it was well hidden behind his unfortunate lifestyle. He had dark, long, rowdy hair tied back with a bandanna. He was wearing cut up jeans and a jacket, with nothing but a ripped shirt underneath. You'd think he'd smell awful, but he smelled... musky. Like pine. Outdoors. Manly.

"I didn't think you were that thick, Kane." Scabior spat at him, "You _should_ have just brought her to me."

Kane coughed, avoiding Scabior's gaze.

"Leave. Now."

Kane scurried away, but not before giving Hermione a regretful look.

While this was happening, though, Hermione was thrashing against Scabior, attempting to get free.

"No use, sweetheart." He yanked her wand from her hands and stuck it inside a pocket on the inside of his shirt.

She half groaned and half whimpered, going limp, giving up. Scabior chuckled, setting her back on the ground.

She crawled away from him slightly, curling up into a ball and leaning against a tree.

"Hermione Granger." He clicked his tongue, looking her over. She shuddered, laying her head between her legs. "I've been looking for you, ever since I saw you in the prophet…"

Hermione lifted her head. "Why?"

"You are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen." He stated plainly, not removing his eyes from hers.

Hermione felt herself blush… "You… What?" She furrowed her brow, hating being confused.

"You heard me, sweetheart." He bent down, flicking a piece of hair from her face.

"Don't." She flinched.

He shrugged, sitting next to her. "So, what exactly made yeh leave your enchanted camp?" He nudged his head in the direction she came running.

"Um… you know about our camp?" Her heart quickened, hoping Harry and Ron had left. Yes, without her. She obviously wasn't going anywhere.

He rolled his eyes, laughing. "When you ran out of thin air, yeah."

"Bloody hell." Hermione said, hating herself even more. "Did you…?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Grab Potter an' Weasley? Nah." He said, looking around the dense forest. "We will. But you have to make a choice."

"What?" Hermione said, bewildered.

"One night with me. That's all I'm asking. Tomorrow morning you can either go back to them, get captured, and be taken to Malfoy Manor, or stay with me." So that meant that Harry and Ron were still in the camp. Or, they've moved...

Hermione shook her head, standing up abruptly. "You _really_ think I would pick you over Harry and Ron?! And how do you know we're going to get captured?!"

Scabior lifted a brow, ignoring her second question, "What made you leave the tent, Hermione?"

"Um… Well… No! Stop! This is crazy, I'm not spending a night with you, so can we just skip to the part where I go back to camp?"

Scabior shook his head. "Nope. If you don't spend the night with me, you can just stay with me forever, automatically. And Potter and Wesley will have to try to get along without you."

Hermione threw her hands up and gripped her hair. "Bloody hell!"

He chuckled, waving his wand, making a tent appear. Hermione pushed past him and stepped inside. She gasped.

It was _huge_. There was a massive kitchen, along with a bathroom, bedroom, a freaking _library_, for Merlin's sakes.

"You like, yeah?" Scabior said, smiling.

Hermione nodded slightly, running over to the books immediately.

Scabior watched her, grinning from ear to ear. She was even greater than he could've imagined.

* * *

A/N ~Review?


End file.
